


［源声］豢养日记 下

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 19





	［源声］豢养日记 下

D-57  
“从上次我告诉他让我开心就会带他出门后，这段时间他乖的要命。弃猫效应或许对驯养人 类有相似的参考价值，更多的可能他就是个像猫儿一样的人。我故意把天顶的玻璃窗打开了，隔着厚的隔音玻璃，不怕有什么声响会惊动邻居。他眼神里流露出对外出的渴望越来越大.性事上也变得主动起来。  
今天可能对他来说是个什么特别的日子？从早上开始，他就主动地把双腿分开，像最廉价的妓 女一样摇晃着自己的屁股求肏。我当然也乐得享受美味。我一次一次的把他灌满，他的小肚子都有点鼓了，然后我让他咬紧一点不要流出来。  
挑了个软一点的肛塞给他堵着，他脸颊泛红的样子真的很可爱，就像害羞 的少女，让我觉得我们和在恋爱一样没有什么区别，人在初恋约会的时候，都会像他一样，望到喜欢的人就会脸红吧？说不定就能怀孕呢，我真的喜欢他喜欢到昏头了。  
果然吃完饭以后他说要我带他出门，我同意了，我们就像普通恋人那样，逛了超市，我第一次知道他对食物的喜好，后面我们又去了 公园，和平常那样，在长椅上接吻，就好像做过无数次似的。一切都平淡美好，直到回家路上，遇到了一个男人。本来他挽着我挽的紧紧的，脱离社会生活有一段时间了，他有些怕人也是正常的，但是当那个男人出现在视野的时候，他的身体忽然僵直，嘴巴张了张，胳膊也松开了，他甚至用手掌推了我一下。  
妈的，拿老子当什么？  
我打量着那个男人，忍不住摸了摸裤边插的刀，那男人问我们是什么关系，他有些慌张的看了我一眼，那一点点他自己都不知道的求助意味很好的取悦了我。于是我上前一步揽住他说，“我是他男朋友”  
那男人还想多说些什么，但是无所谓了。我就只说了一句他很害羞，就把他强抱着走了。再呆下去我会忍不住杀人的，原本我答应带他出来是想尝试一下野合的滋味，他那浪荡的身子只会一再的放低底线，可惜被这男人打扰了，该死。  
那男人我调查过，前男友吗？呵，在一起的时候不关心，人跑了也不知道找。好笑，不过倒是我的宝贝今天，有点不乖啊…”

崔始源认识金希澈，虽然金钟云身边的人他都调查的清清楚楚，但金希澈也算是他的旧相识了。金钟云被他囚禁起来之前，金希澈和他冷战已久。

崔始源嗤笑，人都跑了这么久 还问什么问呢？  
不知道自己失去了什么东西，只知道沉迷虚幻世界的勾引，这男人真是无趣的很，也不知道他的宝贝当时是被灌了什么迷魂药。崔始源从没把任何人放在心上，既然他有本事把金钟云囚禁这么久，他就有足够的信心让金钟云由内到外对他沉浮。  
可惜却被这该死的巧合打乱了计划。  
两人回到家，一路无言。  
金钟云不像来时似的，羞怯的贴在他的身边，不肯和别人多言一语。他现在只是敷衍的挽着人的胳膊，漫不经心的不知道在想什么。

不过此刻崔始源已经被滔天的怒意给烧了个彻彻底底，金钟云几乎是被他强扯着带了回去。

刚把门关上 崔始源就把金钟云推到墙上，他的衣服已经全都被崔始源换成好撕好脱的。  
金钟云从没见过崔始源这样，之前他就算再生气，至少有那么点温柔的。可现在的崔始源像是没有理智的野兽，眼睛被愤怒的火烧的猩红一片。  
金钟云的前胸抵在有些粗糙的墙壁上，翘起的乳粒磨的有些疼。崔始源危险的鼻息就在他的后颈侧，有力的大手像是要把他的胯骨都捏碎。

金钟云痛苦的闭了闭眼，然后他听见崔始源的声音一字一句的传来，像恶魔的低吟。

“宝贝，告诉我，你今天用你的屁股吃我的鸡巴，就是为了出门见到这个男人吗？” 金钟云死死咬着嘴角，不言一语.  
崔始源捏住对方的下颚，力道没有半点怜惜之意。 “你在怀念他什么？他给你的爱？还是因为他也操过你？想吃别的男人的鸡巴吗？我每天这样还喂不饱你是不是？!”  
低沉的声音带着讥讽语气。

金钟云眼角很快就泛了红，生理性的眼泪也变成了真切的哭泣。不过这在崔始源眼里，只当他是在发骚罢了。正费力的吞吐着性器的后穴突然变得空虚。裤子很快被扒掉，他又被崔始源带到落地窗面前。

金钟云眼里满是惊慌，恐惧的摇着头“不要…不要在这里好不好…我不…唔”

崔始源没时间听他废话，掰开他的臀瓣，把手指插进了已经开始开合的后穴“骚宝贝咬紧一点，我没允许之前不许射。”  
金钟云艰难的点了点头，他的身体早就适应了接受崔始源的各种指令，在性欲的推涌下他很快就不知理智为何物了。  
“骚货喜欢被男人干吧？路上的人只要抬抬头就能看到你被两根手指操到高潮喷水，把你扔到大街上不知道多少男人想上你。就是知道这一点吧，明明知道自己多骚多贱不是吗？”

金钟云被折磨的根本听不清崔始源在说什么，后穴被撑的满满的，但是手指和崔始源的家伙根本就没法比，让他被调教过的敏感身子感觉有些空虚。他混乱的点着头，然后又迷茫地摇摇头。前端崔始源也没有让他好过，另一只手沾了后穴的分泌物伸进了金钟云的嘴里搅动着，晶亮的口水顺着嘴角流下来，让他觉得有些羞耻想躲。

崔始源感受到他的抗拒，眸色又暗了几分，狠狠地捏住他的下巴，“钟云你逃不开我的。”说着又吻上那两片已经没有血色的软肉，贪婪的啃咬着。金钟云的背蹭在玻璃上，凉丝丝的，前面又是男人滚烫的怀抱。他也像是被冰与火折磨着。 一边是对自己的厌弃和对崔始源的恨意，一边又因为灭顶一般的快感而羞耻。

金钟云的肉茎慢慢挺立了起来。崔始源见状嗤笑一声，“这样也有反应了呢，宝贝真骚啊....手指根本满足不了你吧，时时刻刻都想吃鸡巴不是吗”，金钟云痛苦的摇摇头，“不..不是...不是的…”

已经有些癫狂的崔始源却再次被他这样的态度激怒了，扳过金钟云的脸扬起手就给了他一个耳光，他下手很重，打的金钟云的嘴角有些渗血。他一把抓住金钟云的头发扯到自己眼前，“你是不是还喜欢那个男人？他就是你那个男朋友对吧？为什么还在想着他？他根本就不爱你！你看你 在我这里这么久他找过你没有？不知道背着你操过多少婊子了！”

看着金钟云有些微微愣住的样子，崔始源又换了温柔的语气，“你好好看看我，钟云，我爱你，只有我爱你，只有我才这么爱你！你是我一个人的，我现在这样子都是因为爱你，是你毁了我，你不能走你要爱我知道吗，你看看我的眼睛，里面是你。我爱你钟云，我的宝贝，我爱你我爱你。”  
崔始源的声音因为刚才疯狂地嘶吼变得有些沙哑，让现在的喃喃低语显得更加迷人。这番话像是对金钟云说，又像是对自己说。  
金钟云眼神迷离，但他还是隐隐约约看见了崔始源眼里的泪光。他在哭吗？因为自己不爱他而哭吗？两人就这样对望着，什么都没说。

过了一会，崔始源一点一点舔掉金钟云嘴角的血迹，虔诚的像是在做仪式的信徒。

金钟云已经不记得那天究竟做了多少次，崔始源像是不知疲倦一般。他的身上到处布满了崔始源留下的掐痕，吸吮的暗红，和斑驳的精液体液，到了最后连动一根手指都觉得奢侈。

-  
从那天过后金钟云像是被打怕了的小孩子，又像是没有灵魂的木偶。对崔始源每天的举动再也没有抗拒，乖乖的任君采颉。

“云云，我的云云，我爱你。”

崔始源又一次释放在他的体内，亲吻着他的身体，金钟云的眼睛几乎没有焦点的涣散着，望着天花板慢慢的淌出两行泪。

漫长而粘腻的午后，崔始源抱着沉睡的金钟云轻轻的晃着，金钟云的头发已经微微有些长长了，乖顺的伏在脑后，他时常被做的晕过去然后被抱去浴室洗澡，迷糊中总能感受到崔始源轻轻按着他的头，同时又念叨着什么。

他听不清，疲累和酸软总是一同袭来，只得昏昏睡去。他睡的香甜，身子无意识的蜷着，小小的骨架正好缩在他怀里，像是自己疼爱的孩子，崔始源被自己的想法逗笑了。

他想起第一次看见金钟云的那个午后，一切都从那一眼开始变了。那时候金钟云也算学校里的风云人物，不过也总是被金希澈的风头掩盖。在操场上跟金钟云表白的是他金希澈，追到手了又四处风流的也是他金希澈，崔始源是从暗处窥探的无名学弟，每天看两个人牵着手毫不忌讳的在学校打啵搂抱，他恨极了那个不懂珍惜的人。

再次遇到是在一个酒会上，当然不是偶遇，人生哪有那么多巧合，不过都是处心积虑罢了。崔始源毕业之后做了国际刑警，他想查一个人易如反掌，接下这个任务也是因为出席名单有金希澈而已。

他心爱的学长还是和当年一样被金希澈的光芒掩盖着，顺从的随着金希澈与人周旋，两个人似乎是有些不开心。金钟云的眼眶有些发红，像是极力忍着什么。金希澈找了个空就把人拽走了，崔始源理所当然的偷偷跟了过去，只听到厕所隔间传来含糊不清的呜咽和轻微的吞吐声，他握紧了拳头，却又因为眼下的场景而兴奋的发抖，原来可以和学长这样吗？无数个辗转反侧的在梦里对学长的不敬原来是可以成真的吗？

那次之后他便打听好了与金钟云有关的一切，得知了金钟云似乎终于下定决心与金希澈分手，两个人已经有一段时间没有联络了，冷战了许久。所以他就想了办法在某天把金钟云带走了。

刚开始那些天崔始源开心的像个得到礼物的孩子，每天都和金钟云说好多话，说他多么爱他多么想他，可是他的学长总是不说话还想逃跑。他只能用点小手段来让他听话啦！

相安无事的这些天，崔始源久违的去了警署，整理重大案件卷宗的时候却发现了一个熟悉的名字——Kim Jongwoon，他心中有了些不好的预感，翻开一看报案人果然是金希澈，崔始源气的两手发抖，是什么时候他的宝贝又和那个男人纠缠上了？

他把自己关在档案室一遍一遍的翻看那些字少的可怜的卷宗，企图从中看出一些蛛丝马迹让他知道金钟云是怎么样联系了金希澈。可是整整一个下午了他还是一无所获，心里的烦闷达到了最大值，他感到了前所未有的不安，他的哥哥会走吗这次是不是真的抓不住他了？

他慌忙回到家正看到金钟云坐在窗边望着外面，不知道在想什么。没有开灯的房间里，站在门口的崔始源和坐在窗边的金钟云，形成一种诡异的死寂。很快这安静就被哭叫声和肉体碰撞的声音所撕碎，崔始源狠狠的掐着金钟云的脖颈，看着他无力的挣扎有一种格外的快感，他喜欢这样把他完全掌握在手里的感觉。

“咳…咳…”刚一松开手金钟云就剧烈的咳起来，脖子上一圈深深的指痕，他根本不知道发生了什么，只是不解的看着崔始源。而崔始源阴沉沉的看着他，一句话也没有说。

崔始源开始夜夜不能安睡，更严格的限制了金钟云的行动，恨不得与他融成一体才能让他不要离开自己。金钟云的每个动作每个眼神都让他惊慌，他好害怕，他的学长就要离开他了，不行他不能接受这样的事情发生。

金钟云变得更瘦更苍白了些，从裤管里伸出的那一截小腿越发纤细透明了，像只即将消亡的鸟。衣服只剩下白衬衫，宽大的，方便崔始源随时随地的肏进来。日子仿佛被无限拉长，只有崔始源知道，他已经快要被那种恐惧逼疯了。

-  
轰动一时的《豢养日记》已经很久没有更新了。下面的留言纷纷表示可惜，也有很多人抱怨怎么会这样啊！  
“D-77  
宝贝今天被我操射了好几次，不停颤抖着，他真美。我用手背轻抚着他的脸，他的目光还涣散着，嘴巴微微张开。我的凡尔赛玫瑰，连哭泣都好美，他是全世界最美的艺术品。  
还好我是他唯一的追随者。你们的留言总说他可怜，他怎么会可怜，他有我的爱，他是全世界最幸福的人。  
是我，我才被他毁了一生，我的一生都奉献给他了，我是他永远的信徒，不过我心甘情愿。  
我的十四行诗，我的星，我的梦，他连血和肉都这么迷人，我真的好想吃掉他。  
不过那样的话宝贝就不好看啦，所以他现在看起来还是和睡着了一样，脆弱又惹人怜爱，我又想要他了。但是就算啦，我要抱着我的宝贝入睡了，过了今天我们就永远在一起。  
乖宝贝，我们永远在一起。”

Fin.


End file.
